pandora_carrowfandomcom-20200214-history
Burke Maddox
Burke Arthur James Maddox House: Gryffindor Birthday 31st October 1980 Joined Hogwarts: 1990 Early Life Burke is the youngest twin to his older brother of 4 minutes Drax. The Maddox family are close friends with the Malfoys. Growing up he knew he wasn't quite like his other pure blood family. He didn't have the same motivational drives as some of the others had. His opinion on muggles or mudbloods was completely polar opposites his brother and family. His brother would interact with Draco, one point they were friends. He was the family disappointment having been placed in the wrong house to the rest of his family line of Maddox's. Hogwarts Years 1st one in his family to be sorted into Gryffindor, from a family full of pure blood slytherins this news did not go down well with the Maddox family and their close friends. That meant the first few years at hogwarts weren't exactly an easy ride. Bullied and kicked to the ground until around 6th year where he was chosen to be seeker and captain of the Gryffindor quidditch team. Burke first met Ember on March 5th, 1996. Slytherin and Gryffindor had a Quidditch match. After Gryffindor won, Burke and Ember had a chance to talk. Burke was distracted by Ember and came up to her in his usual jack the lad fashion, class clown trying to win her over. About a week later Ember asked burke for some help with her charms class, meeting in the library they got to know each other. A few days later Ember approached Burke and asked him for some Charms assistance. Later then met in the library. Once he had helped her they hung out in the common room. Burke was falling for Ember. He got some weird looks since she was an American coming to a British school which didn't bother him one bit if anything it peaked his interest in her more. Once they connected he met her little sister Stella and they both became best friends. Burke learns Ember has the dark mark but doesn't think any less of her he just wants to support her and make sure no one picks on her. Not long after becoming friends with Stella boot, she was killed by Pandora Carrow and Burke took her place gaining the Dark mark just like his brother and parents. He felt guilty for her death for ages having recurring nightmares and supporting Ember through hers. Meeting her parents a few days after Stellas Death his and ember's relationship grew stronger. Burke gives Ember a promise ring, promise to love and protect her with his life. Early June of 1996 Burke lost his memory, it was taken from his by Nora who is a born legilimens. It was a whole week Burke went without his memory. In the mean time he was taken by the Dark lord and forced a connection with his mind to see what he sees to learn the secrets about the DE run by Pandora Carrow. He forms a friendship with Pandora forgiving her for the death of Stella Boot, needing to gain information on DE still unaware of the connection between him and the dark lord. Middle of June he has a nightmare where his best friend Phoenix gets attacked by Bellatrix. it's the last Quidditch game of his 6th year Gryffindor vs Slytherin. He managed to get Ember to play Quidditch joining as the new Beater along side Athena Nott.